Hate it or Love it
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: James has been in love with Lily for as long as he can remember Lily has hated everything about James for as long as she can remember but know everything is about to change, the past will be unravaled friends will become enemies enjoy or not ah whatever
1. You know you liked it

You bitch!

Bastard!

Whore!

Wanker!

Two students winced sitting at the couch in the common room listening to the shout fest. Kane turned to Claire and spoke

"How'd this one start?"

"Well James walked in and asked her out she called him stupid and… enter the show"

Why would I want to go out with an arrogant self-serving prick like you!

Kane guffawed at that one and quietly whispered to Claire

"One nil"

Well excuse me for asking princess perfect whether she would like to have a bit of fun for once in her whole life

Claire whispered back

"One-one"

Then in perfect union James and Lily shouted at them

"DO YOU TWO MIND!"

Claire and Kane looked at each other for a second and then sprinted out of the room leaving them alone. Lily sighed and sat down on the sofa, James trying his luck sat down next to her to his surprise she didn't kick him off. Lily sighed

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

James grinned and ruffled up his hair knowing full well it would piss her off.

"Nope, sorry love but I cant do that until you go out with me"

At that statement Lily exploded

"YOU ABSOLUTE TOSSER I KNEW IT you only want me because I'm the one girl that will say no!"

James fought back

"That's not true besides I could get you if I wanted"

Lily scoffed at this

"Oh yeah sure"

Her voice dripping in sarcasm, James, collecting his thoughts argued back

"Yeah really, I mean…. It's not like I…love you…or anything like that"

Lily shouted back at him even louder

"WELL GOOD because there is no way in hell I would even consider falling in love with you"

"Yeah well me neither"

Both James and Lily were standing up and were shouting at each other

"I hate you"

"And I hate you"

Then suddenly before either knew what they were doing James and Lily flung themselves at each other and kissed each other passionately. James gripped lily hungrily and started working his hands under her shirt. Lily moaned with pleasure and moved her hands about his messy black hair.

Remus and Sirus were walking up the staircase into the common room.

"So bad luck about Wormtail getting caught snogging the fourth year"

"But you were the one that told the prefect?"

Sirius grinned

"Was that I?"

Remus got to the top of the stairs and stared at the people on the couch and pulling Sirius ran back down. Sirius shouted

"Ouch what you doin gerrof"

Remus then spoke

"Err we can't go up there"

"Why not?"

Sirus then gave and evil grin

"Whose up there?"

Remus then spoke with a smile

"Isn't that the sixth year girl who just broke up with Marcus Adams"

Sirus nose flicked like is dog form

"Ooh Carmen where'd she go?

"Err just round the hallway"

But Sirus was already gone calling to her

"Oh Carmen?"

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall and with a grin spoke

"You owe me big Prongs"

Meanwhile Lily and James were still on the couch, Lily was enjoying kissing him, wait a minute…she was kissing him, she was kissing James Potter, WHAT THE HELL!

Lily pulled away from him very quickly much to her body and him in general's displeasure. Lily and James stared at each other both blushing like twin sunsets, and then Lily slapped him.

"Ow what was that for? "

"You kissed me"

James looked at her and then spoke

"Yeah well you kissed me back"

James paused and allowed a mental scream of IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T BEILEVE IT WOULD HAPPEN. Lily on the other hand was going very red

"I didn't kiss you"

James looked at himself and then her

"You took my belt off"

"No I didn't"

"Your still holding it"

Lily looked at her hand she was indeed holding James belt, at this she fled out of the room. James struggling with his belt tried to go after her,

"Wait…hold on…damn where is the…just stop"

James grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, he looked deep into her eyes, of all Lily's features these were his favourite.

"Now you kissed me"

"Well you kissed me"

"Fine we kissed each other whatever now what does that mean?"

Lily looked at him and then gathering her wits she put on her best adult voice

"Nothing it never happened"

James smirked

"Yeah ok sure fine there is just one teeny problem"

"What?"

"It did happen"

Lily sighed

"Look we were tired and frustrated we'd both been drinking lets just leave it at that it's not like we wanted to continue"

James ruffled his head and blushed

"Well…I mean… I wouldn't…..you know have….minded…much"

Lily grabbed his shirt and pushing the thought in her head to rip it off him she spoke

"This never happened now I'm going to bed goodnight"

And with that she stormed off up the tower into the girls dormitory, James let out a sigh and walked off in the other direction pleased with the silent knowledge that he had kissed Lily Evans and she had liked it besides tomorrow was another day.

ON the next chapter what will Lily do after Kissing James, What will Remus do will he tell anyone find out on the next chapter


	2. Shit happens and a Dodgy sport

Lily spent the next week avoiding James; this was made exceedingly difficult due to the fact that they were Head Boy and Girl. During rounds Lily kept her mouth shut and tried not to look at him. James however was far from happy with the arrangement no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Lily's lips out of his mind.

Lily was lying on the couch in the Library when Alice and Claire walked in. Alice had been going out with Frank Longbottom for a while now they probably would have been Head boy and girl together if it wasn't for….lets just say it involved a sofa, chocolate sauce and wet clothing while taking the lords name in vain. Claire on the other hand was more promiscuous than her two friends and liked to get around. Rumor had it she and Sirus were competing over who could get laid more. Alice pulled Lily out of the couch

"C'mon its about to start"

"I already told you I don't like Quidditch"

Lily pushed the image of James taking her for a fly out of her mind. Claire sighed

"No you idiot the dueling finals is about to start"

(Allow me to explain, although Quidditch was the more favored of the wizarding sports Dueling was still quite popular. An American Auror started the Dueling World tournament 60 years ago and it was renowned for its more violent results i.e. if you don't want to get your bones broken it's not something I recommend)

The girls walked in the common room to bursts of shouts and people screaming in front of a projection of a huge Dueling arena

"Lucien's gotta win it"

"No way man the Russians has won it 5 years straight"

"C'mon England"

Suddenly the whole room went quiet as the screen showed a man address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a present to you the 60TH Dueling World Tournament Final, in the left we have our previous world champion representing his country of Russia Dimitri Zarchovsky"

a man stepped up on the plate he was tall yet quite thin his face showed years of experience and zero fear.

"And on the right an unknown to the sport of Dueling, but this person has fought his way through to the final round representing his country of Great Britain Lucien Cross.

Lucien stepped onto the plate, and then the cheering fans of Gryffindor Common room stared gobsmacked in disbelief eventually one stood up and screamed

"That's Gabriel Cole! He dropped out of school in year 4"

Lily then noticed Claire staring at him with complete confusion Lily asked her

"What's wrong?"

"I slept with him!"

"Argh why am I not surprised"

Then the match began to start, the referee literally ran out of the way but instead of screaming hexes the two just stood staring at each other. Lily whispered to Alice

"What are they doing?"

"There using legimens and occumelency to try and predict what the other is going to do while blocking their own thoughts"

Suddenly the starring stopped and the two started battling it out Lucien ducked and weaved while blasting out spells back at the Russian who dueled with equal ferocity. The crowd watched in awe as the two duelists collided against each other. Dimitri flung spell after spell at him but Lucien fought back with a sick smile on his face. Suddenly Lucien in a flash transformed into a monkey and jumped over the Russians spells and quick as a flash transforming back into his human form he shouted

"Fuck you comrade Incarcium!"

a jet of white light shot straight into the Russians chest sending him flying into the wall. There was a cheer of joy as the crowd and Gryffindor erupted into happiness. Unfortunately it was at that moment that McGonagall walked into the room

"What is going on here who is responsible for this?"

Suddenly all heads turned to a laughing James whose grinning face caused Lily to fume and blush at the same time

"Potter this is not proper behavior detention!"

Then James smirked

"But Lily said we could have a party I just set it up"

McGonagall turned on Lily with a look of disappointment on her face

"Ms Evans even though you are Head Girl does not mean you are exempt from the rules, both of you will serve a detention now all of you of to bed"

McGonagall and the rest of Gryffindor started leaving the room James looked at Lily who was literally shaking with rage, James turned to Sirius and spoke

"How fucked am I?"

"You know that guy Hitler from Muggle studies?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Remember what happened to him?"

"No what?"

"Well after he took poison he was chucked on a ditch set on fire and then shot at"

"Ooh ouch any suggestions"

"Run like hell and don't sleep for a week"

"See ya!"

And with that James ran out the room while lily screamed at him

"James!"


	3. A mutual Understanding

Minerva McGonagall had tasked James and Lily to clean out the potions lab without the use of magic. James was perfectly happy with the turn of events, because while cleaning out poisons and elixirs wasn't top of his to do list it meant he had an hour alone with Lily Evans. Lily on the other hand was furious, she'd spent a week trying to get James out of her head and when she was so close this had to happen. Lily sighed and wiped the sweat from her face, standing up she turned around to find James right behind her, in fact he was barely inches away from her face.

Having fun?

Lily shook with anger, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her, what on Earth could she have done to deserve this. I mean there was that one incident with the giant squid and Oliver Carlyle but that's a story for another day, long story short kid didn't shower for a month.

You arrogant twat, what the hell is your problem?

This was where James showed his real talent, while any other boy would have run off with there tail between their legs, James didn't even flinch he just stood their with his annoying grin.

C'mon Evans it was just a joke

A joke? Why did the chicken cross the road is a joke what you did was a fucking disgrace why can't you just leave me alone?

Because…

BECAUSE WHAT?

Cos you and me, we was meant to be

Ergh!

James face then changed to a serious demeanor

Come off it Evans why can't you just admit that you don't completely hate me

Lily looked deep into James eyes and mock sighed

Oh because the reason I'm here now isn't reason enough

James paused and thought about it for a moment

Ok fine you got me there but other times you do quite like me

Lily sighed and walked over to the bookshelves and began organizing them James however wasn't done yet

C'mon Lily give me a sign

Lily stopped rearranging the shelves, taking a deep breath she turned to James

FINE! Occasionally rarely when your not acting like a complete idiot you can be quite nice

James walked over taking Lily's hands, clamped them around his

Nice?

Lily was unable to hide a blush as she felt the warmth of James hands flood into hers (to those who think this is a cheesy romantic scene Lily just has bad circulation hence cold hands…hey if it works it works)

What else do you think about me?

Lily and James were so close now the smallest gush of wind would push them together. Lily however fought off temptation.

Nothing I like people who are well mannered, modest and…

James had put his forehead on Lily's but wasn't going in for it…yet. Then Lily spoke with a grin

If you kiss me I'll crawl into your bed at night and cut off your balls

James grinned

The first part sounded good how bout it then?

What?

Kiss me

NO! Why would I do that?

Well two reasons actually firstly because deep down you really want to and secondly because it'll show you whether or not you do care for me

Lily paused; fighting off the desire to kiss him was non-negotiable but to find out whether or not she liked him made sense

OK fine one little kiss

Sure fine

James pulled lily's face up and gazed into her emerald eyes that stared back with a mischievous yet somewhat innocent look

James leaned in slowly, their lips touched ever so gently; it wasn't rough or erotic (don't get me wrong the pair of them where hornier than a pair of rabbits during mating season) the kiss itself was kind and yet somewhat passionate. Slowly James and Lily started to connect their tongues (it sounds disgusting but to those with first hand experience its pretty good oh and well done to those who have) slowly James and Lily separated both where left completely speechless, James was panting inside he thought, that was bloody good. James looked at Lily for a while and then spoke rather weakly

Well?

Lily looked at him and rolled around her head as though she was thinking it over then she smiled and placed her finger on his chin and spoke

Nope nothing…

James grinned

Sure

His voice dripping with sarcasm, Lily grinned and spoke

I've had better

James confidence dropped a notch but then he smiled

I wasn't even trying

Lily scoffed

Yeah right

I'll prove it to you

How?

Like this

In one swift motion James picked up Lily and sat her down on top of Slughorns desk and began kissing her while slowly moving his hands to her bra strap. Lily wrapped her tanned legs around James's waist and ran her hands through his hair. Then she noticed that the picture of Slughorn was staring right at them. Taking the picture she placed it face down

Sorry sir

James grinned and while necking her spoke

Teachers pet

Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that Professor McGonagall walked into the room, Lily and James shot apart from each other as tough the other had a flesh eating disease. McGonagall was speechless and for a moment stared at the two with a mixture of disbelief and anger eventually she managed out to say

You…head…. office…. Dumbledore…inter….strap…6 o'clock

And then with that she stormed out of the room. James and Lily stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing, it took them a while to calm down. James then looked at Lily and grabbing her by the waist said

So where were we?

Lily smiled and pulled herself out of James grip

We were finishing cleaning up and heading back to dorm

James pouted and then relented

Fine

Lily smiled and spoke

Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow

James eyes brightened up

Great how about the broom closet at nine

Lily smiled and shook her head

Nope you've got to prove yourself to me first

Say what now?

Lily began strapping up her bra and said with a determined face

I'm not just some bozo girl you can do and then ditch prove to me that the stuff you've been telling me for the past 6 years wasn't all bullshit and maybe we'll see where it leads

James sighed and then spoke

Ok you win so how about a date the three broomsticks, a roaring fire just you and me

Lily grinned

Ok but try not to screw this up.

Well hoped you enjoyed that chapter please review

The next chapter is The Emerging Rival and A Colossal Fuck up


End file.
